Kanapa
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Ron myśli, że Harry przyszedł do niego po pocieszenie po kolejnym zerwaniu, ale Harry chce od niego czegoś zupełnie innego.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**The Sofa**_

**Autor: **_**slantedknitting**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**A/T: **Po tym fiku _Rarry_ podbiło całkowicie moje serce. **  
**

* * *

Kiedy wracam do domu z pracy, Harry siedzi na mojej kanapie w ciemności. Zamykam drzwi od mojego mieszkania i czekam, aż zareaguje na moją obecność. Nie robi nic, co znaczy, że albo śpi, albo jest trzeźwy.

Patrzę na niego przez kilka chwil, starając się rozeznać w sytuacji. W pokoju panuje ciężka atmosfera, jakby Harry został złapany na robieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien. Ale nie poruszył się, ani nic nie powiedział. Oddycha głęboko, ale całkowicie to kontroluje. To znaczy, że nie śpi.

Martwi mnie niepokojąco załamany i trzeźwy Harry, więc ściągam roboczą szatę i biorę dwie butelki piwa, kierując się na kanapę. Kładę butelki na stoliku do kawy i siadam na drugim końcu sofy.

Patrzę na moje dłonie, na kolana, na stół, na podłogę. Od strony Harry'ego nadal nie dobiega żaden dźwięk, nadal się nie rusza. Zamarł, oddychając w ten smutny sposób, czekając na coś. A ja czekam na niego.

To nie jest niezwykłe, że Harry rozbija obóz w moim salonie, kiedy jest rozstrojony. Jest zaledwie sierpień, a, jak do tej pory, to trzeci raz, kiedy tutaj jest. Pierwsze dwa razy były podczas jego kłótni z dziewczyną. Ona chce od niego więcej, niż on sam chce dać od siebie. Ona chce zaangażowania, wspólnego zwierzaka, wspólnego mieszkania, obietnicy wspólnej przyszłości. On chce kogoś, kto by na niego nie naciskał.

Harry potrafi rozgryźć w pracy takie rzeczy, które rutynowo mnie przerastają. Jest mistrzem magii i spokoju, sprytu i dowcipu. Z sytuacji wyniszczających psychicznie i emocjonalnie wychodzi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jest odważny i nie boi się ryzykować, jest pewny siebie i obrotny. Aurorzy go kochają.

Jego zawodowego życia nie można określić inaczej, niż „perfekcyjne". Jego osobiste życie, oczywiście, jest najgorszym wrakiem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Harry jest niesamowicie kruchy, ale nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział, więc zakłada wredną, twardą, obronną maskę, przez którą tylko nieliczni potrafią przejrzeć, nie mówiąc już o złamaniu jej. Wszystko pomiędzy nim i Ginny nie trwało za długo po wojnie. Ona oczekiwała od niego szczerego oddania i wiecznej miłości. On oczekiwał od niej zrozumienia, że potrzebuje czasu i przestrzeni, żeby ochłonąć i się przegrupować.

Ich rozstanie nie było miłe i Harry spędził prawie dwa tygodnie na kanapie w moim pierwszym mieszkaniu. Obiecywał, ze nigdy więcej się nie zakocha, że już się nauczył, że nic nie było warte złamanego serca. Oczywiście kilka miesięcy później ganiał za innymi dziewczynami. Za każdym razem, kiedy kończyło się to źle, zjawiał się na mojej kanapie, zazwyczaj pijany, okazjonalnie naćpany i odmawiał odejścia, póki nie nakarmiłem go paroma obfitymi posiłkami.

To nie ma na celu pokazać, że moje życie miłosne jest wolne od dramatów, albo że Harry'ego nigdy nie ma, kiedy go potrzebuję. Kiedy rozstałem się z Hermioną, obozowałem u niego przez dobry tydzień. Na tamtym etapie rozważaliśmy znalezienie mieszkania z dwoma sypialniami, w którym moglibyśmy mieszkać razem, ale nigdy do tego nie doszło. Harry miał problemy z najmem, chciał prywatności, albo znajdował setki innych wymówek.

Sekrety zostały ujawnione w takie noce, kiedy było wystarczająco alkoholu. On powiedział mi o tym, że boi się, że przypadkiem zabije wszystkich, których kocha, o swoim marzeniu o ślubie i podróżowaniu po świecie, o ponownym pojawieniu się jego koszmarów. Ja przyznałem się, że nie czuję się bezpiecznie, że polegam na innych, czekam, aż oni pokażą mi, czego potrzebuję w życiu, że chciałbym przespać się z facetem.

Każdy okres głębokiej straty czy podczas trwania problemów, albo przez jego niezdolność do wytrzymania z kobietą dłużej niż kilka intensywnych miesięcy, albo przez moją niezdolność do znalezienia przyzwoitego, stałego chłopaka, spędzany był na jednej z naszych kanap. Zazwyczaj z alkoholem, zawsze w ciemności. Ciemność zapewnia dziwną ochronę, jakąś anonimowość, która pozwala nam dzielić z tym drugim swój ból.

Nie wiem, jak długo siedzieliśmy razem w ciszy, ale nagle poczułem, że wystarczająco długo.

— Nie chce ci się pić? — pytam, ryzykując spojrzenie na niego. Jego twarz jest zamknięta.

Nic nie mówi, więc zabieram piwa i idę do kuchni, wracam na kanapę z dwoma kieliszkami i butelką Ognistej Whisky. Nalewam mu kolejkę, a on pije zachłannie. Następuje natychmiastowa zmiana w jego zachowaniu. Relaksuje się lekko na poduszkach, oddycha lżej, puka palcami w kolano.

— Zły dzień? — pytam, zanim nalewam kolejkę też sobie.

Śmieje się otwarcie, co dociera do mnie jako wiadomość, że wszystko z nim będzie w porządku. Nie stracił jeszcze wiary w ludzkość i przyszłość. Czekam trochę dłużej, aby zobaczyć, czy dobrowolnie powie coś dalej, czy będę musiał wyciągnąć to od niego siłą.

— Rozstaliśmy się z Katie — mówi po krótkiej przerwie.

Ta wiadomość nie jest zaskakująca. To się psuło od tygodni. Nawet miesięcy. Byli na to skazani od początku. Katie kręcą faceci z problemami i kiedy nie wyszło jej z George'em, uderzyła do Harry'ego. Pakuje się w te związki wiedząc, że facet jest całkowicie zahamowany emocjonalnie i niedostępny, a potem wymaga od niego wygórowanych rzeczy (małżeństwo, na ten przykład), dopóki z nią nie zerwie. Nie rozumiem tego.

— Przykro mi — mówię, chociaż to wcale nie jest prawda. Będzie mu lepiej bez niej.

— Mi nie.

Nie kłamie, jest szczery. Jeśli jest niewzruszony tą sprawą… to dlaczego tutaj jest? Dlaczego potrzebuje alkoholu? Przez uzależnienie? Czy naprawdę chce siebie wyniszczyć?

— Och, czyli… nie jesteś zdenerwowany z tego powodu?

Wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Znaczy… to było dziwne.

— W jaki sposób dziwne?

— Dziwne… — urywa i nalewa sobie kolejną kolejkę. Wzdrygam się, kiedy przełyka, a jego twarz jest skrzywiona z goryczy. — Dziwne — zaczyna na nowo, skrzecząc przez ogień w gardle — bo to ona zerwała ze mną.

To coś nowego.

— Co ty… co się stało?

Gdy zapada długa cisza, odkrywam, że wyobrażam sobie rzeczy, które Harry musiał zrobić, żeby dać powód do zerwania Katie, najbardziej potrzebującej czarownicy, jaką znam. Czy powiedział coś strasznego? Czy był brutalny? Możliwości nie mają końca, a każda z nich jest okropniejsza niż poprzednia. Czy będę potrzebował więcej Ognistej Whisky, żeby to usłyszeć? Co on mógł właściwie…

…

Co…

Wargi…

Harry…

_Wargi Harry'ego._

Odsuwam się i gapię na niego. Jest obok mnie, tuż obok mnie, nasze ramiona i nogi się dotykają, i trzyma moją głowę w swoich dłoniach, i co tu się do diabła dzieje? Właśnie mnie pocałował!

Harry mnie pocałował.

Przełyka, a ja głośno wciągam powietrze. Kiedy przestałem oddychać? Jego twarz centymetry od mojej, tak dzika, tak zdesperowana. Jak bardzo jest pijany, do diabła? Może się myliłem, może nie był trzeźwy, kiedy przyszedł. Harry nigdy by mnie nie pocałował. On jest hetero. _Co się dzieje, do diabła?_

— Harry… — Mój głos się załamuje. Cholera. Moje dłonie się trzęsą. On tylko mruga na mnie a jego usta są czerwone i błyszczące w ciemności… czerwone i _mokre_, och, Merlinie. Te zielone oczy, te zmierzwione, czarne włosy, ten nos, jego szczęka, te _usta_.

Jak bardzo pijany _ja_ jestem, do diabła?

Przysuwa się i całuje mnie znowu. Radzę sobie z tym, moje ciało mniej lub bardziej odpowiada, bez udziału myśli czy wskazówek mojego mózgu. To jest bez sensu. W ogóle bez sensu. Harry jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem odkąd skończyłem jedenaście lat, jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego mam. Nie powinniśmy tego robić. To jest bez sensu.

_Och, cholera._

Wycałowuje ścieżkę do mojego ucha, lekko trzepnąwszy je językiem. Reaguję bez udziału woli, drżąc i sapiąc w ciszę.

— Harry…

— Przestań — mruczy w moją szyję tuż przed pocałowaniem jej, ssaniem jej, och cholera, _ssaniem_ jej. Mocno i... och, Godryku, jego ręka…

Nie jestem wystarczająco pijany, żeby to się stało. Mój mózg protestuje przy każdym ruchu, każdym nowym pocałunku, każdym drgnięciu mojego... cholera, czuję, że nie byłem tak twardy od czasów w Hogwarcie, masturbując się szaleńczo, myśląc o Hermionie. Albo czasami o Harrym. Ale tylko dlatego, fantazjowałem o nim w wieku szesnastu lat, nie znaczy, że nagle to powinno się dziać, albo że nie powinienem zadawać pytań.

Ale nagle to się dzieje i ja nie mogę nawet uformować innego pytania w moim umyśle, innego niż „co?".

_Proszę_. Spodnie odpięte. Rozpięte. Jego dłoń — dłoń _Harry'ego_ w mojej bieliźnie, cholera. Ile razy doszedłem, myśląc o Harrym dotykającym mojego penisa? Zawsze przy szczycie, kiedy wmawiałem sobie, że nie mogę kontrolować moich myśli. To wtedy on wślizguje się do mojego umysłu, nagi, twardy, z przekrzywionymi okularami…

Sięgam i ściągam jego okulary. Patrzy w górę, uśmiechając się, kiedy zaczyna mnie gładzić. To za dużo, nie do wytrzymania. Te _oczy_, te włosy, jego _usta_…

Znowu się całujemy, mocno, i nagle, _och cholera_, siada okrakiem na moim udzie, wzmacnia uścisk na moim penisie i _cholera_ mogę poczuć jego _penis_ przez jego spodnie, twardy, trący o moje udo.

Nie mogę. Chcę... och _cholera_ jak ja chcę. Ale to jest złe. Harry jest pijany i nie wie co robi i to nie może trwać dalej. Będzie tego żałować. Ja będę tego żałować. Jedna noc z facetem, którego… jedna noc z moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nic nie będzie tak samo. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie rozumiem. Co DO DIABŁA się dzieje?

— Harry…

— Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej myślałeś o całowaniu mnie? — pyta. Ma absurdalnie głupi uśmiech na twarzy. Wygląda jak dziecko, które właśnie dostało kucyka na święta, na dodatek wcześniej.

— Em. — Pracuj, mózgu. Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek. — T–taa… — Nie, nie to. Dlaczego? Cholera. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby się dowiedział, że tego chcę. Bo nie chcę. Nie chcę, żeby to się stało. Nie chcę, żeby wszystko się zmieniło. Nie mogę go mieć. Nigdy nie mogłem.

_Pocałunek_.

— Ja też. — _Pocałunek_. — Od tak dawna. — _Pocałunek_.

Co?

— Harry, przestań…

Oż, cholera, to jest niesamowite. Dłoń na moim — dłoń _Harry'ego_ na moim penisie, a jego usta na mojej _szyi_ i nie mogę _znieść tylu warg na mojej szyi_ i chcę dojść, ale, cholera, nie chcę zniszczyć tej przyjaźni. On jest wszystkim, co mam, i _potrzebuję_ go, i nie mogę go stracić, kiedy obudzi się jutro i zorientuje, że popełnił błąd. Co, jeśli wszystko będzie dziwnie? Co, jeśli wszystko zmieni się za bardzo? Co mam zrobić bez mojego najlepszego kumpla? Całe moje życie dbałem o niego, a jeśli on odejdzie…

_Ach_.

Moje jądra, do diabła, _oż_, cholera. Nie, tak, to jest _niezłe_.

Och, cholera, on wcześniej nigdy tego nie robił. Nigdy nie był z facetem i ja nie mogę być — _jasny gwint_ — nie mogę być czymś w rodzaju eksperymentu. To musi trwać, musimy być kim byliśmy…

On jest — nie, już? Chwila. _Cholera!_ Harry na podłodze, Harry na podłodze, ściągający moje spodnie, Harry na podłodze ze swoim _językiem na moim penisie_.

Nie byłem w stanie się na to przygotować. Myślałem, że to będzie kolejna noc, gdzie będziemy pić w stosunkowej ciszy, albo będziemy pić, podczas gdy Harry będzie wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie okropne kawałki o swoim ostatnim związku, a ja będę przytakiwał wspierająco, zadowolony, że wyrwał się z kolejnego koszmaru i że następnym razem będzie lepiej.

Co, jeśli ja jestem następnym razem?

Cholera, to nie może się tak skończyć. Tak jak kończyły się wszystkie jego związki. To się musi zatrzymać. Musimy przestać. Nie _możemy_…

— _Harry_…

Cholera jasna, to nie może być prawda, że on liże mój… _kurna_! Jądra były jedną rzeczą... och... _oooch_... cholerna cholera, jego język na moim _tyłku_ i skąd to się wzięło? Co — _przestań myśleć. Przestań myśleć. Harry Najlepszy Kumpel Potter ma swój język na twoim tyłku._

To jest tortura. Muszę dojść. Muszę dojść _nie_ w usta mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Godryku, nie mogę tego znieść, nie mogę wytrzymać w bezruchu, nie mogę dostać wystarczająco i _kurna nie powinienem otwierać oczu — te włosy!_

Kiedy jęczę spogląda w górę i _cholera te zielone oczy kiedyś mnie zabiją_, i szczerzy się tym chorym, dziecięcym uśmiechem, i jego język smakuje krople na moim sączącym się penisie, i jeśli to nie jest najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, to nie wiem, co to jest.

Nie ma znaczenia, że nie jest w tym dobry. Przez lata stałem się wybredny co do techniki i nacisku i szybkości, ale, cholera, to wszystko było dlatego, bo nigdy nie obchodziło mnie, kto to robi. Wcześniej nie miało znaczenia, kogo pieprzę. Ale to nie jest jakiś losowy mugol, to jest _Harry Cholerny Potter_ i jest moim najlepszym — i nie ma znaczenia, że nie jest w tym ekspertem, bo to i tak jest wspaniałe.

To już _boli_, a on z powrotem bierze mnie do ust i... i... _i_...

_Harry._

Mogę słyszeć, jak się porusza, słyszę szelest, ale nie mogę otworzyć oczu. Chcę zobaczyć, co robi. Czy odchodzi? Czy się wystraszył? Czy się rozbiera?

Udaje mi się podnieść moje ciężkie od orgazmu powieki, a on jest tuż przede mną, wpełza z powrotem na mnie, te zielone oczy milimetry od moich i — _och_ — to, to… to jest _jego_ penis, twardy, wilgotny na czubku, czerwony penis _Harry'ego_ na moim brzuchu.

Rozdzieram moją koszulkę. Potem jego, dla równowagi. Patrzę w dół, mając ogromną nadzieję, że to nie jest jedyna okazja, gdzie mogę patrzeć na _nagiego Harry'ego. Z erekcją. Imponującą, przez którą wilgotnieją usta, erekcją._ Do diabła, jeśli kiedykolwiek widziałem piękniejszy penis od tego, który spoczywa na moim brzuchu, wystając z tych czarnych włosów…

— Ron.

Och, _błagam_, niech to nie będzie ostatni... nawet jeśli to jest ostatni raz, gdzie on szepcze moje imię _z erekcją_, mógłbym umrzeć jako szczęśliwy, zboczony człowiek. Oglądam jego ciało i jest dobrze zbudowany, i szczupły, i umięśniony, i piękny. A ja jestem wymizerniały i chudy, i mam dziwne kąty, i co on we mnie widzi, i dlaczego, i jak długo, bo to wszystko przestało być sensowne. To nie miało sensu lata temu i nie mam pojęcia, co robię.

Czuję się znowu jak prawiczek.

— Ron — szepcze, pochylając się, żeby mnie pocałować, żeby mnie przywrócić do rzeczywistości. A w tej rzeczywistości mój nieprawdopodobnie seksowny najlepszy przyjaciel siedzi na mnie z twardym penisem i czeka, aż coś zrobię.

Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co robić. To nie jest tylko jakieś pieprzenie, to jest _Harry_, i czy kiedykolwiek to ogarnę? Czy to kiedykolwiek nie będzie wyglądać jak halucynacja? Mogę powiedzieć jego imię i spojrzeć na jego twarz, na te oczy i te włosy, i te perfekcyjne wargi, a to nadal będzie się wydawało nieprawdziwe.

Więc całuję go i to jest prawdziwe, a on przyciska się do mnie i porusza biodrami, i dlaczego on może tego chcieć, dlaczego może chcieć mnie? Po tylu latach niczego ponad przyjaźń pomiędzy nami, po tylu innych facetach, którymi spałem, po tylu innych facetach, o których on _wie_, że z nimi spałem.

Mój mózg zamienił się w papkę, ale sięgam i chwytam jego penis, owijam dłoń wokół niego, gładzę go mocno. Jego wargi rozluźniają się przy moich i sapie w moje usta. Już jestem na nowo twardy i…

Harry ześlizguje się na bok, ciągnie mnie na siebie i całuje mnie zaborczo. Jego usta się otwierają i jego język owija się wokół mojego, i jego _penis ociera się o mojego i…_

— Ron…

— Cholera.

Nie mogę tego znieść. Zsuwam się niżej, chcąc całować i lizać i dotykać całe jego ciało, ale nie mogę czekać. Ten penis, cholera, muszę go dotknąć i posmakować i — _tak_ — próbuję przezroczyste krople na jego główce, a oddech Harry'ego zamiera mu w gardle.

Głaszczę go kilka razy i patrzę w górę na niego. Jego cholerne zielone oczy i jego wilgotne, czerwone usta i ta perfekcyjna żuchwa i jego podskakujące jabłko Adama… co się stanie, kiedy on dojdzie? Jak mocno jest pijany? Czy w ogóle ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, w co się pakuje?

Wypycha biodra w moją dłoń i przyspieszam, pochylając moją głowę, aby potraktować jego jądra językiem. Jęczy, a to dociera prosto do mojego penisa. Och, jak ja chcę go przelecieć. Kontynuuję lizanie jego jąder, a on opuszcza nogę na podłogę, otwierając się na mnie.

Ten tyłek. O wiele lepszy w rzeczywistości niż w moich snach, chociaż nadal jesteśmy pogrążeni w ciemności. Mój język zsuwa się niżej i on wzdycha drżąco, jedna z jego rąk przesuwa się na moje włosy. _Cholera_. W jaki sposób mój język się tutaj znalazł, wśród wszystkich tyłków, ten cudowny tyłek należy do bohatera, do sławy, do Chłopca, Który…

— _Ron_ — jęczy.

Cholerajasnawyjęczałmojeimię. Nie mogę zrobić nic innego, jak jęknąć w zamian, jęknąć w jego ciepłą i wilgotną skórę.

To już. Nieważne, co się stanie, kiedy to się skończy, kiedy obaj dojdziemy i nie pozostanie nic innego niż konfrontacja z tym, co właśnie zrobiliśmy, to się musi stać.

Przyciskam język do jego odbytu, rozmyślając, czy powinienem doprowadzić go na szczyt dłońmi, czy ustami. Tak daleko, jak sięgam pamięcią, chciałem zobaczyć jego twarz, kiedy dochodzi, ale chcę doprowadzić go na szczyt ustami i poczuć jego spermę, i żeby jego ręce trzymały w napięciu moje włosy. On zrobił tak ze mną, nie powinienem zwrócić przysługi?

To kwestia następnego razu.

A dokładniej, czy będzie następny raz? Nie jest ważne, co zrobię tym razem, jeśli będzie istnieć szansa, że później będę mógł to zrobić inaczej.

_Cholera_ on praktycznie szlocha i zajmowałem się tym tyłkiem już długo i kusi mnie, by robić to przez całe dni ale…

— _Błagam_ — wydusza, zwiększając uścisk na moich włosach.

Och, do diabła. Przesuwam się i biorę go w usta tak głęboko, jak mogę, przytrzymując jego biodra dłońmi. Harry wije się i przeklina i jest tak cholernie piękny.

Dochodzi ze zduszonym okrzykiem i _chciałbym widzieć jego twarz, widzieć, jak przygryza rękę, żeby być cicho, widzieć jego zielone oczy_. Ale jego sperma zalewa moje usta i Harry drży i z trudem łapie powietrze, a ja przełykam, i to było tego warte.

Zostaję tam na dole, opierając czoło na jego udzie, kiedy on wyrównuje oddech. Muszę wiedzieć, co myśli, czy nagle zorientował się, jaką wielką pomyłką to wszystko było, czy zamierza wyfiukać w momencie, w którym z niego zejdę. Chcę zostać tutaj na zawsze i rozkoszować się w tą wspaniałą chwilą i nigdy, nigdy nie zmierzyć się z ryzykiem utraty go przez jedną głupią noc seksu.

Cholera.

Wzdycham ciężko, a on nagle ciągnie mnie za włosy i widzę przez chwilę jego zielone oczy, zanim zamyka je i całuje mnie.

To jest za dużo. Chcę wierzyć, że on tego chce, chce mnie, ale część mnie nadal wrzeszczy, że on musi być pijany.

— Harry.

Otwiera oczy, a ja siadam, przeczesując trzęsącą się dłonią moje spocone włosy. To jest to.

On też siada i przybliża się, żeby znowu mnie pocałować. Delikatnie, krótko. Z miłością.

— W porządku — mówi. Jakby mówił prawdę. Jakby było w porządku.

— Jak…

— Kocham cię.

Łapie mój policzek i znowu mnie całuje, i jesteśmy nadzy, i to Harry, i właśnie mi powiedział, że mnie kocha. W świetle księżyca jego oczy znowu są jasne i jak bardzo kiczowata mogłaby być ta chwila?

— Jesteś pijany.

— Nie jestem… dobra, jestem pijany. Ale nadal cię kocham.

— Jesteś hetero.

— Właśnie ssałem twojego penisa, Ron. Wierz mi lub nie, ale to jest coś, co chciałem zrobić od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?

— Dlaczego dzisiaj?

Patrzy na mnie, a ja patrzę na jego bliznę. Znam go zbyt długo, żeby teraz go stracić. Po prostu nie rozumiem.

— Katie — mówi w końcu. — Zgadła. Zgadła, że ja… chcę być z mężczyzną. Z tobą. I chciała… chciała, żebym coś z tym zrobił. Zrozumiałem, że straciłem tyle czasu, udając, że nie podobasz mi się, że nie dbam o ciebie w ten sposób. Myślałem, że nie będziesz mnie chciał, bo inaczej powiedziałbyś coś w te nasze noce.

Wstrząsam głową.

— Za bardzo się bałem. Myślałem, że wystraszysz się lub odejdziesz, czy coś takiego. Myślałem… że lepiej jest zostać przyjaciółmi, nie patrząc na to, jaka to tortura, niż stracić cię.

— Jesteśmy idiotami, Ron.

— Kompletnymi kretynami.

— Zupełnymi debilami.

— Cholernymi palantami.

On się śmieje a ja go całuję, popychając go w dół. Owija swoje ramiona wokół mnie i nuci w moją szyję, wysyłając dreszcz wzdłuż moich pleców.

— Znowu jesteś twardy — szepcze mi do ucha. Staram się zapanować nad drgnięciem całego ciała, ale i tak czuję, jak szczerzy się w moje włosy.

— Jak mogę nie być? — Odchylam się lekko, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Jesteś wspaniały.

Rumieni się i to mój nowy ulubiony widok.

— I cię kocham.

Nie, to ten uśmiech. Ten rozpromieniony, piękny, jasny uśmiech, który uderza w mój żołądek, w serce, w duszę. Jesteśmy pijani i mamy zawroty głowy od seksu i miłości, i to jest najlepsza noc mojego życia.

Sięga w dół i ściska mój pośladek. Skubię jego ucho.

— Nie chcę wstawać — przyznaję się.

— Ja też.

— Chociaż moje łóżko jest większe. Bardziej komfortowe.

— Więcej miejsca na pieprzenie.

Staram się zaśmiać, ale on wygląda śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Teraz? — Nie mogę nie zapytać.

Jego pewny siebie wygląd słabnie lekko.

— Cóż… nie w _tej_ chwili, może… myślałem… myślałem, że może dojdziemy do tego z czasem.

— Oczywiście.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Oczywiście.

— Nie jesteś zawiedziony?

Gapię się w dół, na niego.

— Dlaczego, na zarośniętą mosznę Merlina, miałbym być zawiedziony, że chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks w najbliższej przyszłości?

Śmieje się i spycha mnie z siebie.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli wezmę prysznic przed tą częścią?

— Nie, jeśli mogę do ciebie dołączyć.

— Oczywiście — mówi, siadając. — Tak?

— Proszę.


End file.
